Chuck Versus Agent X
Chuck Versus Agent X is the twenty-second episode in the fourth season of Chuck, which aired on May 2, 2011. Synopsis Chuck and Sarah put aside spy work to have a weekend of debauchery, but Captain Awesome's plans for Chuck's big night don’t go quite as expected. Meanwhile, Ellie's investigation into her father's computer leads to a life-changing discovery. Full Plot Main story At the order of Vivian Volkoff, Riley (Ray Wise) and Jasmine (India de Beaufort) begin searching for Stephen Bartowski's laptop for information on "Agent X". Meanwhile, Chuck, Morgan, Big Mike, Jeff and Lester are excited to be going to Las Vegas for Chuck's bachelor party. However, it turns out that Devon was taking them to Las Vecas national park. In the night, Riley and Jasmine track them having down, having traced the laptop, which Devon mistakenly brought. Worse, a drunken Jeff thinks that Jasmine is a stripper hired by Devon, and tries going along with her "act". Chuck races to save him while Casey takes out the Volkoff mercenaries, having both Morgan and Devon carve spears to keep them out of the way. Chuck attempts to silently ambush Jasmine but she notices him in the reflection off her knife. While fighting against Jasmine, Chuck accidentally gets the laptop stabbed using it to shield himself. Casey arrives to knock her out and they carry Jeff back to the limo, where Big Mike and Lester are waiting, and they drive home. Meanwhile, Sarah is notified at her bachelorette party that the computer has been breached. Not knowing that Devon has accidentally taken the laptop, Sarah tells Ellie that Chuck knows Ellie lied to him and still has the laptop. When Chuck returns, he and Ellie agree to tell each other the truth, with Ellie revealing that she is still investigating her father's research, and Chuck revealing that he is still a CIA agent. Chuck then brings Ellie to Castle and demonstrates the full abilities of the Intersect to her. When Chuck claims to be Agent X, after knowing it is the codename for the first Intersect, Ellie reveals that the Intersect was originally uploaded before Chuck's birth. After Chuck repairs the laptop, they find a redacted file on a British CIA scientist whose first name is Hartley. Chuck then flashes on the white house displayed on the monitor, learning of Hartley's last known location. Ellie offers to come along but Chuck refuses, reminding her that she still has Baby Clara to worry about. Chuck, Sarah, and Casey travel to Hartley's home in Somerset, UK. They claim to the old woman living there that their car broke down before casually inquiring over whether Hartley lived in the house. While the old woman promises to come back, Chuck decides to follow her while Casey voices his suspicions that the old woman may attempt to poison them. Chuck then notices a nearby picture featuring a mother and son and flashes, realizing that the woman, Mrs. Winterbottom. is Hartley's mother. At that moment, Mrs. Winterbottom comes up with a shotgun to his face, demanding to know what he wants with her son. When Chuck explains that he's CIA, she becomes even more hostile, blaming the CIA for corrupting her son and disavowed him after failing to extract him after he went missing on his undercover assignment. However, Chuck reveals to her that he is Stephen Bartowski's son, earning her trust, as Hartley and Stephen were once colleagues and close friends. When Riley and Jasmine arrive with an assault team, Mrs. Winterbottom tells Chuck and Sarah to find Hartley's Spy Will in the basement while she and Casey fight back the assault team. When they run out of ammunition, Winterbottom sets a trap that explodes and kills Jasmine and the other operatives. When Ellie, Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Morgan open Hartley's spy will, they discover a photograph of a young Alexei Volkoff, with "Hartley" wrote behind the photo. They find out that Hartley was originally sent undercover to find out about arms dealers until his version of the Intersect had malfunctioned and overwritten his personality with that of his cover identity, Volkoff. Casey reads the floppy discs contained within the spy will and instruct everyone to meet him in the interrogation room, where he turns off the camera. He explains to them that since the CIA inadvertently created one of the world's most dangerous madman, they'd do anything to cover up his existence, including instructing a guy like Casey to put a bullet in each of their heads. He advises them to forget they ever saw that photo. However, before the episode ends, Ellie decides that Stephen intended for her and Chuck to help Volkoff on their own and Casey is seen storing Hartley's spy will. Buy More Disappointed by the Las Vegas trip, Big Mike, Jeff and Lester decide to go to Reno. However, which exchanging hands at the wheel on the road, Jeff brings them to Renaux, British Columbia. Luckily for Big Mike and Lester, there is a steakhouse with a blackjack table nearby. Continuity * The episode explained why Orion had destroyed the Intersect from all CIA possession as well as why Mary was ever sent undercover into Volkoff Industries. Cast Supporting * Ryan McPartlin as Captain Awesome * Mark Christopher Lawrence as Big Mike * Sarah Lancaster as Ellie Woodcomb * Scott Krinsky as Jeffrey Barnes * Vik Sahay as Lester Patel Recurring * Ray Wise as Mr. Riley Guest Stars * India de Beaufort as Volkoff Industries operative, Jasmine * Millicent Martin as Mrs. Winterbottom Music * "Blow" by Ke$ha * "Line In the Sand" by Mackintosh Braun * "Keep it Coming" by Pixie Carnation * "Get outta my Dreams, Get into my Car" by Billy Ocean * "Codex" by Radiohead Deleted scenes The Season 4 DVD contains the following deleted scenes from this episode: * An extended version of Casey and Riley's talk over the walkies. External Links * Chuck Versus Agent X - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes